Awkward Friends
by eyeliveonmusic
Summary: After a horrible date and a power outage, Beth and Natalie decide to drink and contemplate past boyfriends. Written from a randomized prompt generator for CLweek on tumblr. Rated T for suggestive actions. BethxNatalie. Was a one-shot, but is slowly on it's way to becoming more.
1. Chapter 1

**So my friend and I sometimes create randomized prompts by writing characters, settings, genres, and objects in sections by numbers, then pick numbers without looking and we have to write whatever we get. Well, I did this for Chasing Life Week 2 and got this.**

 **Beth and Natalie, during a power outage, including smut and friendship, and jacket.**

 **So here is my Chasing Life Week Free Day prompt.**

 **Also, this take place before 2x07 and any of that. No sadness allowed here.**

"I swear, Natalie, I'm done with guys." Beth threw her keys on the table and went to the fridge to grab a beer. She opened it instantly and took a sip "I'm done."

"You said that the last time, Beth," Natalie replied.

"No, I'm serious this time, I'm done."

"Was it really that bad?" Natalie moved over on their couch so Beth has room to sit.

"I don't think he looked anywhere but my breasts the entire night." Beth took a swig of her drink. "And that was him being subtle and sober. The man was drunk in under an hour. He just kept ordering more drinks and making obnoxious remarks about how hot I was. He was wasted."

"You're not so sober yourself there, hon."

"I had to drink to put up with that pig. Y'know he tried to grab my boobs when I finally left." She took another sip. "I'm done."

"You'll find someone, I'm sure of it. You're an amazing girl, not to mention talented. Plus you've got your accent which always goes far."

"This is like my fifth date this month so far, and they were all terrible. I'm not being picky either." She turned in her spot on the couch to face Natalie, crossing her right leg under her. "I just want someone who is at least a little respectful. But guys are just pigs."

"I'll drink to that." Natalie picked up her half empty beer and tapped it to Beth's. They both took big sips. "Maybe I'll swear off men with you," Natalie said putting her drink back on the coffee table in front of her. "I thought Dom was good, but you can't love someone who still loves their ex."

"I had it great with Graham, but of course I had to mess that up. Why do I always have to mess up the good relationships I find?"

Her question was cut off by a flash of lightning from the storm outside and a loud bang. Before they could look outside to see what had happened, the power went out.

"Really?" Beth groaned.

"The lightning must've hit a transformer or something," Natalie said peeking through the window behind them. "Looks like the whole block lost power."

"Shit. I don't know where I put any flashlights, if we even have any."

"I have some candles in my room and I know there's a few in the bathroom." Natalie got up and used her phone to light the way to her dark room.

"Well, I think we should finish the beer in the fridge so it doesn't get warm and go bad," Bath yelled, finding her way to the kitchen.

"I don't think the power will be out long enough for it to go bad, but I wont argue to a few more drinks." Natalie came back in with five candles in her arms. She laid them out on the table and lit them with a match. "I guess candles do come in handy for more than just setting the mood."

Beth came back in, her arms full of unopened beer bottles, a wine bottle, and two wine glasses.

"Beth, the wine wasn't even in the fridge."

"Yeah, but I had a bad date and I feel like drinking. Plus, candles make me want wine." She dumped her full arms on to the couch. "Drink with me?"

"I can't say no to alcohol." Natalie grabbed the wine and wine glasses and poured the first of many drinks.

Soon after, when the beer was gone, the wine was gone, and the second bottle of wine Natalie had gotten was gone, they were left with only water to drink. Not that they needed any more alcohol. The two were passed drunk.

"I had a boyfriend in Florida who would stay in on the weekends, only drink half a beer, and made sure I left before midnight whenever I went over." Natalie laughed, spilling the last of her glass of wine. "Crap, I wanted that last sip."

"How did you manage to date him?"

"It didn't last long, believe me."

"Back in Australia, in high school, I started dating the captain of the rugby team. Turns out he just wanted one more person in his limo for prom to make the pricing cheaper. He already had a girlfriend. He dumped me as soon as we pulled up to prom. I had to call my mom for a ride home."

"See, this is why men suck."

"Maybe Brenna's got the right idea."

"What, date guys and girls?"

"Well, the guys don't seem to be working out for us, so maybe we should try girls." She winked at Natalie and they both laughed.

More time had passed and the power was still out. Natalie's candles had grown significantly smaller since she lit them.

"I can't believe it's four. I'm so glad I don't have to work tomorrow." Natalie locked her phone and put it back in her pocket.

"Lucky you. I have to be in be ten."

"You at least get to sleep in for a bit."

"If we ever get to sleep," Beth laughed. "God, it's freezing in here."

"Here, take my jacket then." Natalie took off her black zip-up hoodie.

"I could just get a blanket, y'know."

"Just take it, it's easier." Natalie climbed clumsily over Beth to drape it around her. As she basically straddled her friend, she looked up at her. "Maybe we should try girls," She said as she leaned in and kissed her.

Beth didn't pull away, she kissed back and in an instant, Natalie was on top of Beth, shirts and jacket on the floor.

"Wait." Bath stopped.

Natalie pulled away and looked at her, embarrassed and confused.

"I'm still cold, I want your jacket." She reached down and found the black jacket that started it all.

"Forget the jacket, I'll keep you warm." Natalie knocked it out of her hands and kissed her again.

DIY SMUT SCENE

(I don't write smut)

Beth's phone woke them up at eight with a text from April.

' _How was your date last night?'_

Beth left it open and looked at the shirtless Natalie next to her, who was still half asleep and stretching trying to wake up.

"Did we…"Beth started to ask.

"I think so."

"Oh god, I have a headache."

"Well, I think that might be from all of this." Natalie pointed to the empty bottles on the floor and coffee table in front of them.

"Natalie, I-"

"Say no more, I'm going back to guys too."

"Oh thank god." She looked back at her phone, the text from April still open and unanswered. "Can we, just, keep this between us?"

"Oh, I planned on it."

"Cool…" She put her shirt on and answered April.

' _Tell you over coffee. Strong coffee.'_

Natalie struggled with her shirt and started to try and pick up the mess from last night.

"So, um…" Beth helped her, picking up a few empty bottles. "Awkward friends?" She asked.

Natalie nodded. "Awkward friends." The two of them shook hands. and went their separate ways, leaving most of the mess.

Beth got dressed in the easiest clothes she could find, put on sunglasses, and left to meet her best friend. She made it to the coffee shop they usually meet at and ordered the strongest coffee she could.

"Hey, Beth." April walked up to the counter and ordered a coffee. "So the date was that bad?" She asked knowing her friend's hangover look, and knowing it was strong today.

"Let's just say it was not what I expected at all."

April looked at Beth's jacket. "Isn't that Natalie's jacket?"

 **I originally wrote this as a crack ship, something I thought would just be funny, but now I'm starting to ship them and it's bad. I can't see a scene between the two of them without wanting them to kiss.**

 **Anyway, I hope everyone who read this enjoyed it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, I've become a Beth x Natalie shipper officially and so here's chapter two.**

 **I'm going to apologize in advance if this take awhile to update, I have absolutely no clue where I'm going with this story, all I know is I want to write it, so it may take awhile to update at times. Also I usually stick to one-shots because I never finish stories, so here's hoping I actually finish this one.**

Chapter 2

Beth and April walked into Beth's apartment after having their post-date coffee date. Everything was how Beth had left it a little over an hour ago; alcohol bottles all over the floor and coffee table. Natalie must have left because the place was empty.

"Wow, I guess last night really was rough." April picked up a few empty bottle and threw them in the recycling bin.

"You have no idea."

April continued picking up as Beth flopped down on her couch, face buried in the throw pillows.

"Uh, Beth, is this your underwear?" April held up a pair of hot pink bikini style underwear with the tip of a beer bottle.

"Um…"Beth paused for a second, remembering faintly only a few hours earlier, taking them off of Natalie, her best friend's half-sister. "They must be Natalie's, she must have dropped them on her way to do laundry or something." She hid her warm, embarrassed face in the pillows again.

April tossed them towards Natalie's door and continued cleaning up. "Did you really drink all of this last night?"

"Well, the power went out. I didn't want it all to go bad." Beth finally sat up, facing her best friend.

"Beth, how bad _was_ your date?" April asked, concerned by how quiet her usually perky friend was being.

"Let's just not talk about it…"

"Beth, did something happen?"

"He was just a pig, and I tried to forget it all with alcohol."

"It seems like there's more to it than that." April sat down next to her. "You know, I am your best friend, you can talk to me."

Beth stayed silent for a moment, slowly shaking her head. She hated keeping things from April, especially relationship drama. But how could she tell her that she slept with her half-sister? "Thanks, I know, Ape. But I swear, I just got too drunk last night. I just have a headache."

April took Beth's phone from the coffee table that she had placed there when they first got back.

"What are you doing?" Beth asked.

"I'm calling you out of work. You need a day off with some reality TV marathons and greasy food."

Beth smiled. "This is why you're my best friend." She leaned her head on April shoulder.

"I know." April leaned her head onto Beth's head before getting up to call Jaclyn, Beth's boss.

Halfway through their marathon, a little after noon, Natalie came back home.

"Hey, Natalie." April waved from her spot on the couch.

"Hey, April." Natalie waved back and looked at Beth on the couch next to April. She half smiled awkwardly and headed towards her room.

"I thought you were doing laundry?" April asked, noticing her empty hands.

"No…?" She reached her door and noticed her underwear from the previous night on the floor and understood.

April squinted and looked at Beth next to her. Beth could tell she was trying to figure something out so she quickly tried to think of a change of topic. Failing, she patiently waited for the questions to start, looking between the floor and Natalie, who like Beth was trying to think of a change of topic or any excuse to leave again.

April noticed Beth and Natalie awkwardly glancing between each other.

Finally, after what felt like forever to Beth, Natalie broke the silence. "Actually I should go do some laundry, so...I'm gonna go." She went to her room to grab all her dirty clothes.

After she left, April looked at Beth. "So what was all that about?" She asked.

"All what?" Beth tried to sound as naive as she could.

"You and Natalie. Are you two-"

"No, nothing happened between us." Beth knew she answered too quickly and regretted it. She also knew April couldn't have known and she was being paranoid, but she hated lying to her best friend. She hated lying. She was terrible at it.

"Wait, I think I got it." Beth held her breath, hoping the reporter-side of April was dusty after leaving her journalism job. "Did something happen between you and your date last night? Like, did you two have sex and Natalie walked in?"

Beth was ready to deny it, but realized it was best to lie and agree, otherwise stubborn April wouldn't give up, so she nodded. "Yeah...that's what happened." She tried to sound honest, but lying was not her strength.

"Beth, why do it out here?" April chuckled a bit at the situation, but felt bad for her clearly embarrassed friend.

"I didn't think she'd be home. And we were drunk. I don't really wanna talk about it, he was a pig." Was the best she could come up with on the spot.

"Wait, Beth, did he…" April paused, not sure how to ask this question. "Did you...say yes?"

"No, no, no it wasn't like that, Ape. I just, don't like him…"She turned back to the TV finally finding a change of topic. "Looks like she might finally confess." She tried to ease the newly forming headache with deep breaths.

"I can cancel with Leo, I'm sure he'll understand." It was now near 5:00pm and April had a date with Leo soon.

"No, you go. Have a good date with your future husband. You've helped me a lot today, so thank you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, now go before I kick you out. And tell him to buy you a drink from me." She hugged her goodbye.

"Alright, love you." April waved behind her as she left.

"Love you too," Beth yelled back, walking toward the couch yet again. She leaned her head back and rubbed her temples.

"You still have a headache too?" Natalie asked coming in with her bag of clean clothes and some groceries. She clearly tried to spend as much time away from the apartment as possible.

"You have no idea." Beth didn't move and continued to massage her headache away.

"We need to talk, don't we?" Natalie asked.

"I'd really rather not." Beth sat up.

"Look I hate this conversation too, but we kinda have to. We live together. We can't let everything get awkward."

"So let's not let everything get awkward. Look we were both wasted, reliving terrible past dates, and we kissed."

"We did a little more than kiss, Beth." Natalie looked at her to see if she remembered the previous night correctly. "Actually, more like a lot more."

"Yeah, I know, but whatever. I told April-"

"You told April?!"

"No! I told her you walked in on me and pig-date having sex. So any awkward tension is explained for a while." Beth got up and headed to her room. "I'm going to bed."

"At 5:30?"

"I'm tired."

"Beth-" Natalie was cut off by Beth's door closing rather violently.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to those of you who have favourite this and/or followed this story and me, it means a lot. I haven't written "seriously" on fanfiction in a really long time and finally doing so again and getting noticed means really makes me smile :** )

Chapter 3

Beth woke up around 7:30. Her headaches were gone and she finally felt sober. Other than the nagging stomach pains of not eating in over 12 hours, she felt insanely better. She stretched and sat up on the side of her bed.

Then she remember the previous night. She remembered Natalie trying to to talk to her and her having none of it. She remembered being really annoyed and angry and slamming her door shut. But she couldn't remember why she was so aggravated with Natalie. Was there even a reason?

'I was hungover and I felt like shit.' She thought to herself. "Natalie's bound to understand.'

She stood up and realized she left her phone in the living room overnight.

'Great, it's probably dead by now.'

She made her way outside her room to get her phone and eat something. Her phone was right where she left it, on the coffee table by the couch. While it wasn't dead, it was close enough at 17% and she had three new texts from April.

'How's your headache?'

'I can come back over if you want'

'I hope you're sleeping. ily 3'

Beth smiled at her best friends texts. April was honestly the best friend she's ever had. Even with all her own problems, April would stop and do anything for Beth.

She quickly texted her back, letting her know she was alive and okay, before heading to the kitchen to make some coffee and get something to eat. She settled on a big bowl of Lucky Charms and sat at the table, using what little battery life she had left on her phone to scroll through social media. Scrolling through Instagram, she got to a picture she didn't remember uploading. It was of her and Natalie from two nights ago. Both had half empty wine glasses and Beth was making a kissing face towards Natalie, who was smiling. The caption read 'Best way to get over a terrible date during a power outage!' It had the wine emoji and the night sky emoji and 15 likes. She quickly scrolled through her notifications and saw April wasn't one of the 15. Going back, she quickly deleted the picture hoping April hadn't seen it.

Her phone was now at 2%, so she locked it and put it down, finishing her sugary cereal.

"Feeling better, I hope?" Natalie emerged from her room and went to the coffee maker.

"Loads." Beth put her empty bowl in the sink and took a sip of her coffee. "Hey, about last night, I'm sorry-"

"You were hungover, it's fine." She stirred sugar into her coffee and took a small sip to taste it. "Let's not let anything get awkward." Beth could hear a hint of sarcasm in Natalie's voice.

"Are you mad at me?" Beth asked.

"Nope."

"Look, I'm sorry, really." Beth felt a bit taken aback and hurt.

"I mean, why were you so pissed off last night? It's not like I meant for all this to happen. _I_ didn't get us both drunk." She emphasized the 'I'.

"Don't blame me, I didn't _force_ you to drink." Beth shook her head and grabbed her phone from the table.

"Yeah, go storm off into your room again."

"Oh my god, Natalie, what is your deal?" Beth stopped in her tracks and stared at Natalie. Natalie stayed silent. She scoffed, "forget it."

"Beth, I'm sorry. This is just a bit more," She paused searching for the right word. "A bit more awkward than I had anticipated."

"Well, you don't need to go and find blame."

"I know, you're right. We both got drunk, we both messed up."

"Yeah…" Beth checked the time on her dying phone. "I have to get ready for work, Jaclyn will be pissed if I'm late today. Are we alright?"

"Yeah. Yeah, we're good."

"Alright, I'll see you after then? Love you-" She stopped. "I mean, not like that, it's just, habit, I don't-"

"I know, Beth." Natalie laughed into her coffee. "Let's not let things get awkward, right?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna go shower now…"Beth quickly went to her room to plug in her phone then to the bathroom to shower, leaving Natalie alone in the kitchen.

"This is going to be difficult, isn't it?" She asked herself as she took another sip of coffee.

Beth finished her shower and wrapped a towel around her hair and her body. Opening the door, she headed out to her room to change. She noticed Natalie, still in the kitchen, and tried to sneak by unnoticed.

"Beth, there's no need to hide, I've seen you naked." Natalie looked up with a smirk.

"Oh, see, no, it's too soon for that joke." Beth laughed and headed into her room. As she was changing, her phone vibrated on the desk it was charging on, letting out a reminder alert. She quickly threw a shirt on and checked her phone.

'Danny's birthday. Tomorrow 7'

"Crap, I totally forgot." She hit okay to turn off the reminder and put her phone back down to finish charging. "Natalie," She yelled out her door. "Do we have anything for Danny's party tomorrow?"

"Shit. No, we drank it all," Natalie answered. "Is that really tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I totally forgot." Beth came out, buttoning her pants.

"I can probably get some stuff from the bar tonight."

"I'll see what I can do for decorations and stuff."

"Beth, he's 25, do you really think he needs decorations?"

"It's Danny, he'll want something that tells everyone its _his_ birthday."

"Tell me again, why did we decide to have it here?"

"Because Emma's having poker night, so April's it out, he lives too far from Leo, and the next best place was here."

"Right, but why not have it at a bar or club or something?"

"I don't know, but I guess that's best so we don't get drunk out in public together."

"See, now you're making the jokes." The both laughed.

 **Kind of a shorter chapter, but the next one is longer so I guess it makes up for it. I'm going to try and start updating this weekly, and hopefully if I remember, I'll try and update it every Tuesday, but don't hold me to it. Also, feel free to review. I'd love to hear what you think of this so far, what you think is going to happen, what'd you'd love to see happen, anything really. I look forward to reading any comments and updating for you all next week :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you again to everyone reading this. I wanna say something before I get to the chapter though. So Chasing Life has some pretty bad ratings right now and is on the verge of being cancelled. Please, get your friends to watch the show, rewatch season 1 on Netflix, tweet about the show and show your support, anything to help get this show renewed. There is a hashtag going around #RenewChasingLife so tweet that to ABC family with why you love the show and why you'd want a season 3. Don't let this show get cancelled!**

 **Okay, now that that rant is over, on to chapter 4.**

Chapter 4

"So what kind of decoration do we buy for a 25 year old?" Beth asked as she and April walked into the closest party store.

"For Danny, anything that shows the party is all about him and we know it."

"What about this?" Beth picked up an 'Over-The-Hill' balloon and laughed.

"Oh yeah, that's perfect." April laughed with her.

They continued around the store, picking up little things along the way. After a short amount of time, they paid and left with two bags stuffed with party favors like hats, kazoos, balloons,and party plates and cups.

"Danny's 24 going on 10." April joked looking through the bag she carried.

"If you want, we can just drop this all off at my place and head out to lunch somewhere. I still have a half hour for lunch." Beth locked her phone and put it back in her pocket.

"So how's Jaclyn? She didn't sound too pleased when I called you out yesterday." April asked as the walked down the street towards Beth's place.

"Yeah, she wasn't particularly thrilled about me missing work, but she lived through it. I bought her a coffee this morning as a peace offering."

"Well, I'm glad you're feeling better at least."

"Yeah, it'll be awhile before I drink that much again."

"Maybe the next date you go on, we can double. I'm sure Leo wouldn't mind." They got to Beth's apartment and walked inside, putting their bags on the table.

"Yeah, I think it might be awhile before I date again, though."

"Don't let one guy ruin it for you, Beth."

"It wasn't just him, though he was the worst. I just haven't had the best luck finding a decent guy since Graham. I think I need to focus on myself for awhile. Maybe I'll finally get somewhere at work."

Just then, Natalie walked out of the bathroom, towel wrapped around her. Beth felt her face warm up and turned around walking towards the fridge. She grabbed a water bottle and drank half of it before hearing Natalie's door close. She turned back around to April.

"So how's that going?" April asked, clearly noticing the awkward tension between them.

"Huh, what?" Beth stumbled with her water. "Oh, right, that," she took another sip. "It's fine, y'know, whatever. We should go to lunch before Jaclyn calls me."

"So, where is everyone?" Danny asked April. It was hardly 7:00 and he already had on a party hat.

"Danny, it like just turned 7:00, they'll all be here soon. Natalie's picking up a keg she left at work, and Dominic texted that he's on his way."

Beth and Leo were hooking up karaoke to her TV and April was filling the fridge with the beer Natalie had dropped off earlier, while Danny went through the bags of party decorations.

The door opened and Dominic walked in followed by Natalie and a guy no one recognized.

"Ooh, Natalie, who's this?" April asked, helping Natalie put the keg on the table. Beth looked over.

"This is dale, I met him at the bar last night."

"Sure, bring a guy you just met to a party at our house." Beth said under her breath, pushing the auxiliary cord into the TV, violently.

"What?" Leo asked, tapping on the microphone to test it.

"Nothing, hey you got this? I gotta go…"She trailed off, not waiting for an answer. She walked into the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. "God, why am I so annoyed by this?" She asked herself. "I mean, he better not be a creep, I live here too. She could have at least asked before bringing some strange over," she tried to convince herself. She picked up her makeup bag and fixed her eyeliner and lipstick.

By time she left the bathroom, more people had showed up. She recognized a few of them from the Boston Post. And after awhile the party was busy with people. Karaoke was the biggest hit, especially with Danny, who was actually pretty decent. Beth couldn't help but notice, though, that the majority of people in her living room were there with date of some sort, except for her. She sat in her kitchen, sipping on her drink while everyone either sang, danced, or talked in the other room.

"What are you doing in here, Beth?" April asked, refilling her cup.

"Ugh, I need a date."

"What happened to focusing on yourself?"

"That was until I saw half of everyone here with someone." She watched Natalie and Dale sing karaoke.

"Well, Danny's still single." April laughed. Beth rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"No way, I am not going out with Danny."

"Come on, come sing with me." April laughed.

"April Carver, are you asking me to be your duet partner?"

April grabbed her hand and pulled her into the living room, taking the mic from Natalie who finished her song with Dale.

By 12:00 the party started dwindling down. Around 12:30, only Danny, April, Leo, Beth, Meg, Dominic, Natalie, Dale, and a few others from the post were left.

"Come on guys, it's my birthday, let's play never have I ever." Danny blew into his kazoo.

"Why do you always want to play that game, Danny?" Dominic asked. "You're like a 12 year old at their first boy-girl party"

"At least it's not spin the bottle and truth or dare." Natalie chimed in.

"Oh, let's play those too."

Everyone rolled their eyes at Danny, who was clearly a little more drunk than the rest of them.

"I'd rather never have I ever." Natalie refilled her drink.

Soon enough, everyone was sitting in a circle with their drinks in hand.

"Alright, Danny, you wanted to play this so bad, you start it," Dominic said, getting comfortable in his seat.

"Okay, then." He thought for a second. "Never have I ever had sex with anyone in this room."

"Wow, Danny, starting off strong I see." Leo said, taking a sip.

"Unless, someone wants to change that." He winked.

"Danny!" April exclaimed, swallowing her sip.

All the while, Natalie and Beth exchanged glances over Dale, before Natalie saw Dominic take a sip from the corner of her eye. She took a small sip and Beth looked down into her drink.

"Okay, you're up Dominic." Danny said.

"Let's keep this going. Never have I ever made-out with someone of the same sex."

"Wait, made-out or kissed?" Meg asked.

"Ooh, Meg, story." Leo looked over to her.

"There was this time in college…" She trailed off and took a sip.

Again, while everyone else was distracted, Natalie and Beth quietly and subtly side-eyed each other over Dale, who didn't seem to notice.

"Never have I ever," Meg thought for a second. "Never have I ever been fired from a job." She shrugged and nearly everyone else took a sip.

"Alright, my turn." Leo cleared his throat. "Never have I ever wanted to kiss someone in this room."

"Leo, you're supposed to say something you've never done." April playfully hit his arm. He smirked and took a sip.

"Eh, I couldn't think of anything."

Beth caught herself looking in Natalie's direction right as she took a sip looking over Dale. From the corner of her eye, she saw Dominic take a small sip.

The game didn't last much longer,and ignoring Danny's attempts to play spin the bottle, Dominic insisted on driving him home. Soon enough, the apartment was emptying. Natalie was at the door with Dale. Beth listened as she was cleaning the counters.

"I had a great time tonight, thanks for inviting me." Dale said.

"Yeah, me too."

"We should go out again sometime, I'll give you a call."

"Yeah, that sounds good." Beth heard her close the door behind him. Natalie soon joined Beth in the kitchen, who was finishing her drink and throwing away a few plates.

"He seems like a keeper" Beth said sarcastically with a laugh.

Natalie looked at her. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"He just didn't seem your type."

"Oh, so a quiet, nice guy isn't my type? What are they, too good for me?"

"Calm down, Natalie, I was just saying-"

"Just saying what? That I can't date good guys? Stop being so jealous."

Beth was taken aback. "Jealous? You think I'm jealous?"

"I saw you watching us all night. Especially during never have I ever-"

"You know damn well why I was looking at you during never have I ever. You were looking at me too. I thought we were over this?"

"God, Beth. You're just so jealous that I actually found a nice guy and you still can't."

"Y'know what," she threw her drink down on the table."Screw you, Natalie." She stormed off into her room.

"That's funny, you already have." Natalie yelled as Beth slammed her door shut.

 **Like mentioned before, please review and let me know what you think of this so far and what you want to happen or what you think will happen :) Also remember to help promote the show with #RenewChasingLife and get your friends and family to watch the show, even if they just mute it or record it. Anything helps!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So what about that fall finale? I'm still on edge and I could probably rant on for pages about it, so I'm going to stop myself now. Still praying for a renewal and a season 3 though!**

Chapter 5

Beth left her room the next morning, praying she wouldn't see Natalie. Her prayers were answered as she looked around. Other than Beth, the apartment was empty, of people at least. There was still a big mess from the night before that both her and Natalie had left out of rage.

"She could have at least picked up some of it," Beth groaned as she threw out a few more empty cups and plates. "Where is she anyway?" Beth looked around again. "Whatever, I'm glad she's gone. I'm so not in the mood to see her right now." She threw another empty plate in the trash. "Who does she even think she is? Me, jealous? Of what, Dale? That guy is duller than drying paint." She rolled her eyes and shrugged off the rest of the mess. Leaving it all, she grabbed her keys and headed out the door. As she got outside she realized she had no clue where she was planning on going, she just knew she wasn't in the mood to be home. So her feet found their way to the Carver house.

She knocked on the front door and Brenna opened it.

"Hey, Beth," Brenna said stepping to the side to let Beth in.

"Hey, Bren. April home?"

"She's in the kitchen." Brenna went upstairs and Beth made her way to the kitchen.

"Hey, Beth," April greeted her friend. "What are you doing here so early?"

"I just wanted to get out of the apartment, thought I'd come see if you wanted to get some breakfast." She looked at the plate of food in front of April. "But I can see I'm a little late."

April laughed. "Grab some, I made too much." She pointed to the pan on the stove that had extra scrambled eggs in it.

"Can't say no to free breakfast." She grabbed a plate and filled it with the last of the eggs.

"So the party was fun last night."

"Yeah, especially that last bit."

"Oh my god, Danny was so drunk. I hope he got home safely."

"I think Dom took him home, I saw them leaving together." Beth took a bite of her eggs.

"I don't think Danny can be at a party without playing I never." April took a sip of her coffee which reminded Beth to get up and grab a cup for herself. "And he always says the same one, like we get it Danny, you like girls, you're not attracted to the same sex."

"Or maybe he is." Beth laughed as she poured coffee into her cup.

April chuckled and shook her head. "No, I doubt it, though. He's just…"

"Danny?"

"Exactly."

The two finished their breakfast and cleaned up, gossiping more about the party.

"So what are you up to today, Ape?" Beth took a last sip of her coffee before putting her cup in the sink.

"Just a checkup with Dr. Hamburg about the clinical trial."

"Want some company?"

"It's just a checkup." April shook her head.

"I've got nothing to do today."

"Alright, but it's nothing exciting."

"Oh, come on, since when are cancer checkups not exciting?" Beth joked. "I just don't feel like being home today."

"You just don't feel like cleaning from last night, do you?"

Beth put her hands up defensively. "I cleaned a little."

"I feel so honoured you picked me to be your choice of procrastination for the day."

"You really should, it's a high honour." She hooked arms with April as they headed out the back door.

After April's uneventful checkup, the two decided to go for a walk around the wharf.

"You know you're going to have to clean your apartment eventually," April said.

Beth thought about the situation at her apartment, as she had been doing all day. She thought about how awkward it had been with Natalie ever since they spent that night together. She thought about the ridiculous arguments they'd been having, including the one from last night. She didn't want to see Natalie after what she had said to her, but some part of her did. She ignored that thought.

"Earth to Beth," April said waving her hands in front of Beth's zoned out face. "You alright, there?"

"Yeah, sorry, just spaced out for bit. What'd you say?" Beth shook all the thoughts from her head.

"I said you're gonna have to go home and clean eventually, you now that right? You can't just leave it all for Natalie, or it'll never get done." April chuckled.

Beth started thinking again at the mention of Natalie's name.

"Beth!" April snapped her out of it again. "What is with you? I haven't seen you this distracted in a while."

Beth wanted to tell her best friend. She wanted to tell her that just four days ago she had kissed and slept with her sister. She wanted to tell her it's been extremely awkward between the two of them, that they had a huge argument and she really didn't want to be home for fear of having to confront Natalie. But that she also kinda wanted to see her. But she knew telling April would make things worse and the more she dwelled on it, the worse things would get. So instead she just said, "you're right, I know I should go clean." She could tell by the look on April's face that she knew there was more to it, she just hoped she wouldn't ask.

"It's more than just cleaning, isn't it?" April asked. "Wait, are things still weird with Natalie? Beth, so what, she saw you having sex with a guy, it's really not that bad."

"No it's not that, she didn't-" she stopped herself before she blurted out the entire truth. She hated lying. "No, we just had a dumb argument last night after the party and I don't really feel like running into her. It's nothing, it's dumb."

"You two act like you're an old married couple," April laughed. "Arguing over who has to clean the house or do the dishes."

Beth faked a laugh biting the inside of her lip. "Speaking of old married couples, how's things with you and your future husband?" She subtly changed the topic. April rolled her eyes and laughed.

Later that day, Beth forced herself to go back home. Whether she'd see Natalie or not, she knew she couldn't just avoid it all. She also knew April was right and she really did still have to clean. As she walked back to her apartment, she played out different scenarios in her head if she did run into Natalie and thought about their situation. She was still pissed at her for what she said. She was sick of never finding the right guy, and when Natalie called her out on that, she was hurt. But she also just wanted it all to be over, for everything to go back to how it was before, where they could just be friends again, drinking together after long days and watching reality TV.

As she walked up the steps to her door, she took a deep breath preparing herself for whatever she walked in to. She opened the door and took a step in and saw Natalie at the table with Dale, eating dinner. Natalie looked up at her with a tight jawline and she turned around and left, closing the door behind her. She didn't know where she was going again, but she knew anywhere would be better than with Natalie's smugness and Dale.

 **Short chapter, but it gets interesting in the next one. I've already started it and I'll let you know it's moving a bit faster than I had anticipated, so be prepared. Anyway, please review :) And as always, thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you to linglangxpsu for your review :) And to anyone else reading this, if you want to read another Beth focused CL story, their fic "Relying on Friendship" is really good.**

 **Anyway, Chasing Life has officially been cancelled and I'm so upset. But, I plan on finishing this story, though I may need some motivation because I'm getting to the point where I don't like my writing anymore and I feel like no one does so why bother finishing it. But I hate not finishing stories, and I have the ending of this story mapped out in my head, so I'm going to finish it. But if I don't update on time it's just because I'm losing motivation, but believe me I will finish it!**

Chapter 6

The next week passed by just as slowly, with Beth spending as much time out of her apartment as she could. Every day she spent either working, working overtime, with April, or just out. the only time she was found in her home was when she was sleeping or when she knew Natalie wouldn't be home. And even then, it was slim. She feared seeing Natalie. Every time she did see her, her heart would race with what she could only assume was anger. They had both ignored each other since their latest argument after Danny's party, making the tension between them rise whenever they were in the same room. On nights when Beth thought it was safe to be home, she'd wind up finding Natalie with Dale, and she'd leave again immediately.

What seemed to aggravate Beth the most was that she knew Dale wasn't Natalie's type. And not because he was a quiet, nice guy, like Natalie had claimed, but because Natalie never went for the the shy, quiet guys. She admitted it to Beth before. But all of a sudden, she decides she wants to date him. Beth even noticed the lack of attraction Natalie had for him when she first invited him over. It's as if she was dating him solely because Beth said he wasn't her type, at least she thought anyway.

With all this time to herself, Beth thought a lot. Not so much about how much she was angry with Natalie, but more so about how much she hated that they were fighting. She missed how they used to be. Two roommates who could go out together and complain about guys while watching reality TV. She wasn't angry at Natalie so much anymore as the days progressed. Granted, she still believed Natalie and Dale were only together out of spite towards her, and that bothered her. And she wasn't particularly thrilled with what Natalie had said to her. But Beth wasn't one to hold a long grudge, at least not usually. She just wanted it all of to be over, for everything to go back to how it was before. She wanted for the two of them to stop ignoring each other, and most of all, she just wanted to see Natalie again without her face heating up and heart pounding with anger.

The day she finally understood everything was the day she went home earlier than normal and saw Natalie in front of a half empty room with packed bags next to her.

"What are you doing?" Beth asked after a few moments of confused silence.

"Clearly us living together isn't working, so I'm moving out."

"You can't just move out."

"Beth, we haven't talked to seen each other in over a week. We've both been avoiding each other. We were stupid to think things wouldn't be weird after. So, I'm out." Natalie picked up two of her bags and headed towards the door. Beth stopped her.

"Where are you even going to move to?"

"Dale said I could stay with him until I find a new place."

"Oh my god, Natalie, are you serious? You just met the guy-"

"Really, this again? Beth, you need to-"

"No, stop, look this isn't why I came home. I don't want to argue with you anymore."

"Sure as hell doesn't seem like it."

"Look, Natalie, before you leave, just let me say something."

"So now you actually wanna talk to me."

"Please?"

Natalie put her bags down and put her hands on her hips, waving her on.

Beth took a deep breath. "I've been thinking a lot about this past week, about us, I guess, and how ridiculous it's all been. About how we've been so angry with each other for such stupid reasons. About how I haven't been able to even be in the same room as you. Ever since that night. And I guess you're right, we were stupid to think things wouldn't be weird after, but it shouldn't have been this bad. I didn't understand why I was so angry with you, why seeing you with Dale made me so angry. But every day I kept going back to that night, and I realized today that I haven't had a night that great in a long time. Every moment with you was perfect and better than any date I've had in a really long time. And it finally dawned on me today that, I…" She paused for a second, catching her breath. "Natalie, I think I like you." She didn't wait for a reaction before going into her next ramble. "That's why I can't be in the same room as you, and why I can't stand seeing you with Dale. I just always want to kiss you all the time. I'm so mad at you because I know you don't want to kiss me back and you don't feel the same way, and I'm so angry with myself for feeling like this." As she rambled on, she didn't notice Natalie walking towards her. "And I know this is so dumb, and I've made things even worse between us, but I guess I just had to tell you and-" She was cut off by Natalie's lips pressing against hers. She stood there shocked as Natalie pulled away. "Did you just?"

"Yes, I did just." Natalie laughed.

"I'm confused then."

"When I woke up that morning and I remembered what I did and what happened, I felt so embarrassed and so stupid fro getting so drunk. But when I looked over and saw you, I wanted to do it all again. I wanted to kiss you right then and there. Then I saw the look of panic on your face and I knew you didn't feel the same. So I ignored it. I put it all behind me, or so I tried. I tried to go about every day, pretending seeing you walk out of the shower was normal and fine because I've seen it before. Pretending living with you wasn't a struggle because I've been living with you for awhile now and it never bothered me before. So I started getting irritable and easily bothered. And I started ignoring you. And you're right Dale was so not my type, but I was hoping dating him would either get me over you, or maybe, just maybe, it'd make you jealous. But I knew it was a long shot, so anyway to avoid you worked for me, because I just wanted to kiss you again and again."

"So shut up and kiss me then." Beth smiled and pulled Natalie to her and kissed her passionately. Natalie kissed back instantly, smiling into the kiss.

Natalie's hands trailed down Beth's sides to her hips and walked her backwards towards the wall behind her. Beth's arms wrapped around Natalie's neck as they pulled themselves closer to one another. Soon, the two found themselves in Beth's bedroom, still kissing. Natalie pushed Beth on to the bed and climbed on top of her. Her hands slid up her shirt and started to undo her bra, but Beth broke the kiss and stopped her.

"Wait. I don't think this is right."

Natalie pulled away, confused. "I'm sorry, I thought-"

"I want to, believe me I do. But, I don't know." Beth fought to try and find the right words. She sat up, fixing her shirt. "Don't you think this is weird? I mean, April is your sister and my best friend. Isn't this, like, against girl code?"

"I already broke that by dating her ex," Natalie chuckled.

"Really though, I just feel like it's...wrong."

Natalie moved closer to Beth, sitting in front of her on the bed. "We don't have to do this is you're uncomfortable, but April has nothing to do with us. We're all adults and we can make our own decisions. And we can't help the people who we fall for." She reached out to hold Beth's hand.

"I think I've fallen for you." Beth smiled and placed her hands in Natalie's.

 **Super cheesy chapter ending, but yeah, here it is. This isn't the end though, there's still a few more chapters, so hopefully I get over my self-consciousness towards my writing and I can get those last few chapters written and uploaded.**

 **Also, if you haven't seen it yet, there's a petition going around to potentially save Chasing Life, or at the very least show ABC family how upset we are with their decision and show the creators of the show how much we love it. I'll put the link in my page in case you want to sign it. Right now it's at about 3,000.**

 **See you next week.**


End file.
